


i wanted to hear you laugh

by scarletjoysword



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletjoysword/pseuds/scarletjoysword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>laura has a final tomorrow, but carmilla hasn't heard her laugh in almost two hours. desperate times call for desperate measures. </p>
<p>(ft. carmilla being a dork)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanted to hear you laugh

Laura didn’t function well under stress; she entered a bubble, got in the zone, and would work for hours. If anyone even came close to breaking her focus, a stare that could melt an iceberg was immediately shot their way.

But Carmilla sure did love to play with fire.

After 3 hours of intense studying for a final exam coming up, Carmilla grew restless. She put the book she was reading down, shifted herself out of her bed, and started to move toward Laura, who was sitting in a desk chair, her back toward Carmilla. When Carmilla took a step, Laura’s entire body tensed up. Laura spun around so that she was facing Carmilla before she could take another step.

“What are you doing?” Laura shouted, a bit more accusatory than she had meant. Laura had a three hour exam tomorrow; no time for fooling around. There is no way her dumb vampire girlfriend was going to distract her with fleeting touches and seduction eyes.

“I’m not doing anything,” Carmilla said with a smirk plastered across her face, still stepping closer. She glided in front of Laura and reached for her hand.

“Carm, I have an exam tomorrow,” Laura whined as her girlfriend pulled her out of her chair.

“Laura Hollis,” Carmilla said, not ceasing eye contact. “You are the most brilliant, most dedicated girl I’ve ever met. You are prepped. You are ready.” Carmilla snaked her hands around Laura’s waist, pulling her torso and chest as close as possible. “And I know you’re not having a good time with _that_ ,” Carmilla gestured to Laura’s notes, “because I haven’t heard you laugh for almost two hours.” Carmilla frowned. “You know how sad I get when I don’t hear your laugh.”

Laura scrunched her nose and let out a huff. “I know, I just really need to go over my notes one more time…” Laura said, her eyes shifting back to an open binder on her desk. Carmilla kissed Laura on her cheek, bringing Laura’s attention back to her girlfriend.

“ _One more time_ , but that’s it,” Carmilla said, letting go of her girlfriend, so she could continue studying.

But, of course, Carmilla had no intention of letting her girlfriend continue studying.

Carmilla scurried to her side of the room when her girlfriend wasn’t looking. After searching through a pile of papers on her desk, she found what she was looking for: her iPod. She scrolled through the list of songs giggling to herself quietly until she found the song she wanted. She connected the iPod to the speakers, looked back at Laura, and pressed play. 

When the music started, Laura’s head shot up. _Is that the song I think it is?_ , Laura thought. 

It was. 

Carmilla had put on "Dancing Queen" by ABBA. 

Confused above all else, Laura turned around to see a sight that will be forever burned into her memory:

Carmilla dancing to ABBA, pointing to Laura, tapping her foot, and singing very loudly, 

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life…_

Carmilla continued her silly dance moves and walked toward her girlfriend, slowly but albeit determined. Laura was laughing so hard she could barely stand up when her girlfriend asked for her hand to continue the dance. Carmilla got in waltzing position with Laura and continued to sing to her.

_You’re a teaser, you turn ‘em on._

_Leave ‘em burning and then you’re gone…_

Carmilla dipped Laura and spun her around in twirls, and couldn’t stop smiling at her beaming girlfriend. Laura’s smile had always made Carmilla's day a little better, but nothing made Carmilla happier than the sound of Laura’s laughter echoing off the walls of their small dorm room.

“Carm…Carm!” Laura tried to yell in between laughs, breathing hard. 

Carmilla pulled her up from an over extended dip and pulled her close again. “Yes?” she asked earnestly. Laura wrapped her hands around the back of Carmilla’s neck.

“What made you want to do that?” Laura said, slowing her laughter down to a chuckle. 

Their faces had suddenly become very close. “I told you; I wanted to hear you laugh,” Carmilla said.

“Well, I think it’s fair to say you’ve done it,” Laura said, looking down at Carmilla’s lips. Laura pulled in Carmilla’s mouth to her own. Carmilla ran her hands down Laura’s body, and tugged up, inviting her to wrap her legs around her waist (which, of course, Laura did). 

Carmilla walked closer to her side of the room and laid Laura down, only breaking the kiss to get on top of Laura. Carmilla dived into Laura again, feeling up and down her girlfriend’s sides, but Laura’s hands never left Carmilla’s face.

Carmilla pulled back and looked down at her Laura, with a smile so genuine and innocent that it made Laura laugh. Laura lost herself in Carmilla’s ebony black eyes, and stroked her cheek as she spoke. 

“I’m so glad you’re mine,” Laura said, rubbing circles into Carmilla’s cheek. Carmilla kissed her nose.

“As am I, love. As am I.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't get the idea of carmilla being super silly to get laura to laugh out of my head, so here have a super geeky carmilla singing abba.


End file.
